Calon Suami?
by Reborn Angel From the Past
Summary: AU. Sharon memang seorang putri dari keluarga bangsawan ternama. Namun bukan berarti dia akan mengikuti segala adat-istiadat kuno yang masih dijalankan keluarganya. Hello, ini abad ke-21! Be modern and open-minded, please! Tapi sepertinya sang nenek tidak berpikir demikian.../Special Birthday Fic For Lady Jeanny Black./OMAKE Finished!/RnR or CnC?
1. Ambiguation and Miscommunication?

**A/N: Oke, oke. Saya akui... SAYA TELAAATTT! *Jebolin Caps Lock***

**Saya ngaku, harusnya ini selesai tgl. 7 setidaknya! TAT Maafkan saya telat publish fic iniiiii!**

**Dan... Sebelum saya mulai menggalau, silakan membaca fanfic abal ini.**

**Enjoy~...**

* * *

BRUUMMM! BRUUMMM! CKIIITTT!

Sebuah Mercedes hitam mengkilap baru saja mengerem dadakan di depan sebuah rumah besar – atau lebih tepatnya mansion – mewah di pinggiran ibukota Leveiyu. Terlihat seorang gadis muda turun dengan terburu-buru tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada sang sopir mobil untuk membukakan pintu.

Gadis berambut peach yang diikat menyerupai ekor kuda itu segera membuka pintu ganda bergaya Eropa, lalu menghambur masuk tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung para _maid_ dan ucapan selamat datang seorang pria berkacamata. Dinaikinya anak tangga sembari melepas _high heels_ merah muda yang ia pakai, lalu berlari menyusuri lorong dengan wajah yang terlihat panik setelah hampir menabrak seorang _maid_ berkacamata tanpa sempat meminta maaf.

_Hey_!_ That's so rude, _Sharon!

* * *

**Reborn Angel From the Past, With Her **_**Abalness **_**Presents**

**The 1****st**** Chapter of**

**Calon Suami?**

**Ambiguation and Miscommunication?**

* * *

BRAKK!

"Nenek!" Teriak Sharon histeris.

* * *

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Calon Suami? © 2012 Reborn Angel From the Past**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, bits of Friendship and Family, and Playboyness(?)**

* * *

Seorang wanita yang sudah tampak berumur duduk di kursi roda sembari menyeruput tehnya. Di belakangnya, seorang pria (baca: kakek awet muda) bermata sipit berdiri sembari memegang berlembar kertas di tangannya. Dan semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, kecuali pintu kamar yang baru saja didobraknya.

Tapi kenapa tadi...

... Liam bilang neneknya terkena serangan jantung?

* * *

**Summary: Sharon memang seorang putri dari keluarga bangsawan ternama. Namun bukan berarti dia akan mengikuti segala adat-istiadat kuno yang masih dijalankan keluarganya. **_**Hello**_**, ini abad ke-21! **_**Be modern and open-minded, please**_**! Tapi sepertinya sang nenek tidak berpikir demikian...**

**Pairing: Karakter paporit(?) pembaca pertama fic ini bersama dengan pasangan sejatinya(?), juga berbagai macam hints dan slights of pairing-pairing lain :P**

**WARNING(S)!: AU abad ke-21, OOC, OOT, typo(s) and miss typo(s), humor kriuk-kriuk, romance abal-abal, bahasa gado-gado, plot nekat bin maksa, tidak memenuhi kaidah fanfiksi yang waras dan masuk akal, two-shot gajhe dari Author yang baru selesai UAS, diketik oleh kacung galau binti ababil yang sedang lumutan, dan berbagai kejayusan yang mampu mengalahkan kemandetan kasus korupsi Jayus Tembeman(?) alias Gayung Tambun(?) yang dapat membuat anda terkena rabun fajar(?)**

**Disarankan kepada para pembaca memakai kacamata silinder ganda dengan lensa ala kacamata kuda sebelum melihat isi cerita ini :P**

* * *

Cherryl Rainsworth – _Duchess of Rainsworth, _sekaligus nenek dari Sharon – hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kedatangan cucunya, yang hampir sukses membuat pintu kamar kerjanya pensiun.

Diletakkannya cangkir teh di meja, lalu berkata, "Selamat datang, Sharon. Wah, wah, wah... Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali ya? Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja membahas acaranya."

.

.

.

Hah...?

* * *

**Special 20****th**** Birthday Fic For ****Florensia Santy alias Lady Jeanny Black ****on June 5****th**** 2012**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Senpai! :D**

* * *

Apa...? Apa maksud dari perkataan neneknya tadi...?

* * *

**Don't like, kabur sebelum dikejar Author *ditimpuk***

**Enjoy the story :D**

* * *

Cherryl hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sang cucu masih berdiri mematung di depan ruang kerjanya, lengkap dengan wajah kebingungan dan tanda tanya imajiner di sekitar kepalanya. Ah... Tentu Sharon sudah lupa bahwa hari ulang tahunnya ini juga merupakan hari bersejarah baginya. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu semenjak Cherryl dan putrinya – Ibu Sharon – mengatakan hal itu, bukan?

... Tapi kenapa dia yang sudah berumur ini masih bisa mengingatnya? Ah, sudahlah.

"Duduklah dulu, Sharon. Dan rapikan juga rambutmu itu. Setelah itu, kita akan mulai membahas acara-"

"Sebentar, Nek!" Sharon memotong perkataan neneknya sambil berjalan cepat ke tengah ruangan, "Tadi Liam bilang Nenek terkena serangan jantung! Tapi Nenek masih terlihat sehat-sehat saja! Dan acara apa yang Nenek maksud? Aku sudah bilang kalau aku hanya ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunku secara sederhana bersama teman-temanku, kan? Jadi Nenek tidak perlu-"

"Duduklah, Sharon," Rufus – sahabat Cherryl – akhirnya angkat bicara. Pria kalem berambut _maroon _itu melanjutkan, "Biarkan nenekmu menjelaskan semuanya."

Sharon akhirnya menurut. Ia segera duduk di kursi, merapikan rambutnya yang memang sudah sangat acak-acakan, lalu menghadap neneknya.

"Jadi begini, tadi aku memang sengaja menyuruh Liam mengatakan bahwa aku terkena serangan jantung di telepon, untuk membuatmu segera pulang ke rumah." Ungkap Cherryl dengan tenang.

Sharon terperangah, "Ja-Jadi... Itu semua bohong? Hanya supaya aku segera pulang? Nenek... Nenek ini benar-benar...!" Sharon berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Tenanglah, Sharon," lanjut Cherryl, "aku berbuat begini karena ingin membahas suatu acara denganmu. Acara ini adalah acara penting yang akan melibatkan masa depanmu, jadi aku sengaja berbohong agar kau bisa cepat pulang. Kalau aku minta Liam menyampaikan bahwa ada urusan mendadak yang harus segera kau urus, kau pasti akan cemberut karena acaramu bersama teman-temanmu terganggu kan?"

Sharon hanya menggembungkan pipinya, membuatnya terlihat kekanak-kanakkan, "Tapi Nenek memang sudah berjanji kalau aku tidak perlu mengurus acara apapun, bahkan yang mendadak sekalipun, di hari ulang tahunku kan? Dan acara penting apa yang membuat acaraku bersama teman-teman terganggu, bahkan melibatkan masa depanku?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar sudah lupa ya? Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa aku sudah berjanji akan menjodohkanmu dengan putra bangsawan kelas satu begitu kau menginjak usia dua puluh tahun?"

Rasanya lidah neneknya baru saja terpeleset, dan mungkin telinganya juga salah dengar?

"Eh... Barusan Nenek bilang apa?" Tanya Sharon dengan lugu.

Cherryl menghela nafas panjang, "Tadi aku bilang, aku akan men**jodoh**kanmu dengan putra bangsawan **kelas satu** begitu kau menginjak usia dua puluh tahun. Apa masih belum terdengar jelas?"

.

.

.

"Ah, Nenek lupa ya? Ulang tahunku bukan tepat pada Hari April Mop, tapi tepat pada Hari Lingkungan Hidup Sedunia_. _Kalau Nenek tidak ingat, aku bisa-"

"Sharon Rainsworth, kalau telingamu masih belum bisa menangkap apa yang tadi kukatakan, maka akan kukatakan sekali lagi dan kukoreksi. Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan **calon-calon suamimu** yang berasal dari seluruh **negeri** begitu kau menginjak usia maksimal melajang untuk putri bangsawan di negeri kita. Jelas?" Tandas Cherryl setelah sang Author memenuhi _request_-nya untuk menebalkan dan menggaris bawahi setiap kata kunci dalam kalimatnya.

Oke, sepertinya lidah _The Duchess_ tidak terpeleset, dan telinga sang cucu tidak salah dengar. Ya, neneknya baru saja membicarakan acara perjodohan, untuk**nya.** Ya, benar. Acara perjodohan untuk...

BRAKK!

"PERJODOHAN? UNTUKKU?" Dan Sharon tidak mampu lagi menahan keinginannya untuk menjerit histeris sekaligus menggebrak meja. Sangat OOC, bukan?

Beruntung Sang Nenek telah mempersiapkan sumbat telinga otomatis, bahasa eksplisitnya adalah tangan Rufus yang digunakan untuk menutupi telinganya. Terkadang kemampuan Rufus memprediksi reaksi seseorang memang menyebalkan, tapi berguna juga di saat seperti ini.

"_Well, _Sharon. Apa kau sudah selesai berteriak? Sekarang tenangkan dirimu dan dengarkan dulu penjelasanku hingga selesai."

Sharon – yang kini sudah berdiri dari kursinya – hanya memelototi Neneknya dengan wajah merah padam. Kentara sekali kalau dia sangat kaget, dan marah mungkin?

"Apa lagi yang harus kudengarkan? Sudah jelas tadi Nenek mengatakan bahwa acara ini – acara yang katanya melibatkan masa depanku – adalah acara perjodohan. Sudah jelas aku menolak untuk mengikuti acara ini!" Teriak Sharon dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Kenapa? Bukankah acara ini adalah acara yang sangat kau tunggu-tunggu? Waktu kecil kau begitu antusias tentang pernikahan dan kehidupan rumah tangga yang romantis, sampai-sampai kau berdoa kepada Tuhan agar kau cepat dewasa dan bisa segera menikah dengan laki-laki pujaanmu. Masa kau sudah lupa?"

"Nenek, waktu itu aku masih kecil! Wajar kalau jalan pikiranku begitu polos kan? Tapi sekarang aku sudah dewasa, dan aku berhak untuk memilih sendiri calon suamiku! Lagipula saat ini aku tidak mau dipusingkan dengan urusan pernikahan! Aku masih ingin meneruskan kuliahku!"

"Ayolah, Sharon. Sekalipun nantinya kau menemukan calon suamimu, kau tidak harus langsung menikah dengannya. Kalian bisa bertunangan terlebih dahulu kan? Setelah kau menyelesaikan kuliahmu, baru kalian menikah. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi, Nek! Tetap saja aku tidak-"

"Sharon, tidak maukah kau mengabulkan permohonan Nenek? Kau tahu bahwa almarhum ayah dan ibumu juga ingin kau segera menemukan pasangan hidup. Kau tidak berpikir apa yang kami lakukan ini adalah sesuatu yang buruk, kan?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku tidak-"

"Kalau begitu apa yang membuatmu tidak setuju?" Mata Cherryl mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca, membuat Sharon terdiam. Sebenarnya Sharon juga tidak ingin membantah neneknya. Tapi wajar saja kan kalau dia bersikap seperti ini? Pasangan hidupnya haruslah pilihannya sendiri, bukan neneknya yang memilihkan.

"Nenek," kata Sharon lembut, "aku bukannya tidak setuju, hanya saja ini terlalu cepat. Nenek tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan acara perjodohan seperti ini. Aku akan memilih sendiri pasangan hidupku begitu aku sudah siap."

Cherryl bertanya dengan lirih, "Sungguh hanya itu?"

Sharon menggangguk.

"Kau ingin memilih sendiri pasangan hidupmu?"

"Ya, aku ingin memilihnya sendiri."

"Lalu... Kapan kau akan siap?"

"Eng... Sekarang sih aku sudah merasa siap untuk mencari pacar, atau setidaknya gebetan di-"

"Baiklah. Akan kukabulkan permohonanmu."

Mata Sharon membelalak. Neneknya setuju? Neneknya – yang terkenal tegas dan mungkin, keras kepala – setuju untuk membiarkannya memilih sendiri pasangan hidupnya? Apa kali ini dia benar-benar salah dengar?

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak, Nek! Aku pasti akan memilih calon suami yang baik, romantis, dan penyayang seperti keinginan Nenek!" Kata Sharon dengan nada ceria.

"Sama-sama, Sharon. Kalau begitu, kau mulai saja memilih." Kata Sang Nenek sambil tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Eh?

"Ru, berikan kepada Sharon semua datanya." Kata (baca: Perintah) Cherryl, sementara yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk sekilas, lalu meletakkan berlembar-lembar kertas yang sedari tadi dia pegang di atas meja, tepat di depan Sharon.

... Apa maksudnya? Memilih? Sekarang?

"Semuanya ada tiga puluh. Pilihlah salah satu yang menurutmu memenuhi kriteria. Nenek tidak akan memaksamu menikahi salah satu dari mereka sekarang. Kalau misalnya ada setidaknya dua atau tiga laki-laki yang kau sukai, kita akan mengadakan tatap muka langsung dengan mereka. Kau juga bebas memilih tempat pertemuannya. Bagaimana, Sharon?"

Oh, baiklah! Rupanya dia salah sedari awal. Bukan lidah neneknya yang terpeleset dan telinganya yang salah dengar, tapi lidah**nya**yang terpeleset **dan** telinga **neneknya **yang salah dengar! Dan tambahkan ambiguasi alias _miscommunication_ antara dirinya dan Sang Nenek!

"Ne-Nenek, ini sama saja dengan perjodoh-"

"Nah, Sharon. Pilihlah dengan bijak. Kau punya waktu setidaknya sebulan untuk memutuskan. Kalau kau sudah memutuskan, beritahu Nenek secepatnya ya. Sekarang Nenek ingin menghirup udara segar bersama Ru di luar. Bye-bye, Sharon! Ohohohoho!" Maka Cherryl pun meninggalkan ruangan bersama Rufus yang mendorong kursi rodanya. _And they live _bahagia_ until _fanfic ini _the end_. Nggak nyambung? Bahasa gado-gado? Silakan tabok Author sarap ini.

Yah, Cherryl Rainsworth bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan pada sang cucu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Atau dia tidak mendengar perkataan cucu semata wayangnya itu sehingga menguatkan hipotesis Sharon bahwa telinga Sang Nenek memang harus segera diperiksa oleh dokter THT? Dan kenapa Rufus Barma sama sekali tidak mau membantu meluruskan kesalah pahaman? Apa dia sendiri juga menganggap perkataan Sharon ambigu, dan memilih untuk mengartikan perkataan itu sama dengan yang dipikirkan sang pujaan hati?

Ah, sudahlah! Itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah...

Dia – Sharon Rainsworth – mau tidak mau harus mengikuti perjodohan, dan memilih calon suami dari calon-calon yang disediakan neneknya suka tidak suka.

BRAAKK! PRAANGG!

_Well, _tidak ada salahnya jika sekarang Sharon menggebrak meja yang memang sudah cacat semenjak sebelumnya sempat digebrak dan memecahkan _tea set_ antik tak berdosa yang ada di atasnya kan?

_But that's rude_, Sharon!

~Calon Suami?~

Seminggu berlalu semenjak hari ulang tahun Sharon dirayakan dengan berkumpul bersama sahabat-sahabatnya dan dimeriahkan dengan berita perjodohan dari Sang Nenek. Tentunya selama seminggu, selain disibukkan dengan kuliah dan beberapa urusan keluarga, Sharon juga dipusingkan dengan urusan penyeleksian, ahem... calon-calon suaminya. Entah kenapa Sharon menjadi rada _illfeel_ dengan kata 'calon suami'.

Sebenarnya ia masih tidak setuju – bahkan kesal – dengan urusan jodoh-menjodohkan ini, sungguh amat sangat tidak setuju. Tapi apa daya, Sang Nenek kelihatannya tidak ingin lagi mendengar kata 'tidak' dari mulut Sharon.

Oh, oke. Memang telinga neneknya ini sedikit bermasalah, tapi entah mengapa tidak ada yang melakukan tindakan pertolongan dengan memanggil dokter THT langganan. Mungkin dokternya sedang cuti kerja, atau juga memiliki masalah telinga, hidung, dan kulit sehingga harus merawat dirinya sendiri? Lagipula apa hubungannya telinga neneknya dengan urusan jodoh-menjodohkan ini? Kalaupun ada, paling-paling hanya _**sedikit**_. Ya kan?

Akhirnya Sharon hanya bisa melakukan 'kewajibannya': Menyeleksi tiga puluh calon *biiip* yang ada menjadi – setidaknya – lima calon *biiip*. Atau kalau Dewa Eros sedang jahil, hanya akan tersisa satu calon *biiip*.

.

.

.

Baiklah, kata *biiip* disensor atas permintaan Sharon sendiri.

Yah... Sebenarnya tidak ada sulitnya memilih salah satu atau beberapa orang dari ketiga puluh calon yang ada. Yang menjadi masalah adalah, betapa sulitnya **membaca** huruf-huruf yang tertera di setiap kertas yang ada. Kenapa bisa? Mari kita reka ulang sejenak.

_~Flashback Begin...~_

BRAAKK! PRAANGG!

Beberapa _maid_ berbondong-bondong mendatangi kamar kerja _The Duchess_, mendapati nona besar mereka tengah berdiri dengan rambut kusut, wajah yang lumayan menyeramkan, ujung gaun yang sedikit basah karena terkena air teh dari teko porselen yang sudah sekarat bersama teman-teman satu _set_-nya di lantai, dan bertelanjang kaki.

Mereka juga mendapati meja kerja yang kini terlihat agak timpang alias tidak seimbang dan berlembar-lembar kertas beterbangan. Ngomong-ngomong, sebagian dari kertas-kertas itu mulai luntur terkena air teh yang menggenangi lantai tanpa alas berupa karpet atau semacamnya.

"No-Nona Sharon, apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Tanya seorang _maid_ dengan takut-takut.

Namun, Sharon sudah keburu pergi sambil mencak-mencak menggunakan _high_ _heels_ yang sudah ia pakai kembali.

_~Flashback End...~_

"Ebuset dah, Sharon! Loe nggak berprikekertasan sama kertas-kertas ini ya?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut _silver_ panjang dengan setengah bercanda sambil berguling-guling di atas karpet kamar Sharon. Rupanya Sharon memutuskan untuk meminta (baca: memaksa) teman-temannya membantunya menyeleksi ketiga puluh calon *biiip* untuknya.

"Emangnya kertas juga punya hak asasi ya?" Sharon balas bertanya dengan sok polos.

"O iya dong! Daging aja juga punya hak asasi. Iya nggak, Alice?"

"Betul itu, Alyss! Entar lagi roti dan kue juga punya hak asasi!" Teriak Alice – gadis berambut hitam panjang dan berwajah identik dengan Alyss – dengan penuh semangat tanpa bercanda dan nggak sok polos. Sambil melompat-lompat di atas ranjang pula.

"Hei! Ranjangnya bisa jebol karena tenagamu, Alice!" Teriak Alyss. Namun Alice masih tetap melompat.

"Ampun dah! Ini bacanya apa sih? G-Gi, Giily? Tapi kayaknya bukan. Apa ini bacanya Giillert ya?" Kata Sharon kebingungan.

"Kenapa sih kamu nggak minta kopiannya sama nenekmu? Kalau kayak gini kan bakalan susah menyeleksi calon suami yang pantas untukmu." Kata Alyss sambil membolak-balik kertas-kertas di tangannya yang sudah mengeriput dan berwarna kekuningan. Tintanya juga sudah meleber hingga sulit dibaca.

"Aduh! Udah gue bilang jangan sebut kata 'calon suami' di depan gue! Gue lagi _illfeel_ dengan kata itu! Dan gue nggak minta kopiannya karena kata Liam kertas-kertasnya nggak difotokopi sebelum diberikan ke nenekku karena mesin fotokopi di ruang kerja Liam lagi rusak!" Teriak Sharon sedikit kesal.

"Ya ampun... Jadi datanya cuma ini? Dan kita harus membaca tiga puluh data yang sudah nggak berbentuk lagi selama sebulanan? Gue nggak yakin bakalan sanggup." Kata Alyss _sweatdrop_.

"Lah? Loe bilang sebagai sahabat mau bantuin gue? Ayolah, Lys! Bantuin gue ya? Nanti gue traktir _choco parfait _terenak dan termahal di _Èsla Café_ deh! Lalu Alice gue traktirin lima porsi _steak_ jumbo! Setuju nggak?"

"Setuju!" Teriak Alice sambil bersalto ria di atas ranjang.

"Errr... Okelah," Alyss menyanggupi, "dan satu pertanyaan lagi. Kenapa data-data ini nggak disertai sama foto?"

.

.

.

"Errr... Kata Liam... Fotonya lagi dicuci cetak saat aku pulang." Kata Sharon ragu.

"Terus, kenapa nggak loe ambil sama orangnya sekarang?" Tanya Alyss dengan tatapan curiga.

Sharon hanya diam.

Alyss semakin curiga.

Alice mulai melakukan salto ke belakang dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

_~Flashback Begin...~_

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Terdengar suara sepasang _high_ _heels_ dihentak-hentakkan di atas lantai. Pemilik _high heels _tersebut – tentu saja – sang nona besar yang sedang mengalami gejala PMS *PLAK!* maksudnya marah-marah dan ngambek dengan sangat OOC-nya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Oke, kalau yang ini bukan suara Sang Rainsworth yang sedang mencak-mencak dengan _high heels_-nya, tapi suara sepatu seorang pria berkacamata yang sedang berlari menghampiri Sharon.

"Nona Sharon! Maaf mengganggu anda! Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan!" Teriaknya lantang, lalu berhenti di depan Sharon – _Well, _punggungnya tepatnya.

"Eng... Begini. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. Tadi pagi saya baru sempat membawa rol filmnya untuk dicuci cetak, dan sudah mendesak pemilik toko untuk menyelesaikannya hari ini juga. Nah, ini foto para bangsawan yang akan dijodohkan untuk menjadi calon suami anda. Kalau anda mau, rol filmnya boleh anda simpan." Jelas si kacamata – Liam – panjang lebar, dan tidak menyadari bahwa...

Kata 'jodoh' dan 'calon suami', adalah kata terlarang yang pantang didengar oleh telinga Sharon Rainsworth untuk saat ini.

Sharon langsung berbalik menghadap Liam dengan tampang horor bercampur murka, sukses membuat Liam mundur tiga langkah. Dengan cepat disambarnya amplop tebal berisi foto-foto + rol film dari tangan Liam, berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dan... membuang amplop beserta rol film ke dalam perapian.

"GYAAA!" Teriak Liam dengan amat _shock_ sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Sharon pun meninggalkan ruang tamu tanpa mempedulikan Liam, perapian, bahkan amplop berisi foto-foto terkutuk beserta rol filmnya.

_By the way_, kenapa bisa ada perapian yang menyala di tengah musim panas seperti ini ya?

_~Flashback End...~_

Alyss hanya cengo, sementara Sharon menggumamkan sesuatu seperti "sedang kesal..." dan "terbawa emosi..." sambil menundukkan kepala. Alice, malah tidur tanpa alasan yang jelas.

~Calon Suami?~

Singkat cerita, setelah berusaha mati-matian menerjemahkan setiap suku kata yang tertera di atas tiga puluh kertas keriput nan menguning, lalu menyalinnya di kertas-kertas baru dengan bantuan Liam yang untungnya masih mengingat sebagian besar isi kertas (_Wong_ dia yang menulis seluruh isi kertas _manually!_) selama tiga minggu penuh, akhirnya terpilihlah lima pria kece nan berkelas walau bentuk wajahnya masih _unknown for a reason you-know-what._

Apakah dari kelima calon yang tersisa itu – yang telah diseleksi dengan amat ketat oleh Alyss, Alice, dan Sharon tentunya – Sharon dapat menemukan calon *biiip* yang pantas untuknya? Ataukah kelima calon itu harus menerima nasib ditolak setengah mentah belum matang oleh pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Rainsworth? Mari kita langsung saja menuju TKP, yaitu sebuah _café_ berkelas bernama _Èsla Café_!

Di _café _inilah, terlihat sang tokoh utama fanfic ini sedang duduk dengan anggun di kursinya sembari menikmati _Earl Grey _berkualitas dan memperhatikan orang-orang berlalu-lalang dari jendela di dekatnya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, terlihat Alyss dan Alice duduk di meja lain sambil menikmati _choco parfait _terenak dan termahal serta lima porsi _steak_ ukuran jumbo sesuai janji Sharon. Lebih jauh lagi dari meja Sharon, Cherryl Rainsworth sedang asyik mengobrol bersama teman masa kecilnya yang sudah pasti adalah Rufus Barma.

Pertanyaan pertama adalah, kenapa tidak ada orang lain lagi di _café _itu selain mereka berlima dan tiga orang _waiters_? Karena _Èsla Café _itu sendiri telah di-_booking_ sehari penuh oleh Rainsworth.

Pertanyaan kedua adalah, dimana kelima calon *biiip* yang telah terpilih itu? Rupanya mereka akan dipanggil satu per satu oleh Cherryl via _handphone_.

Pertanyaan ketiga adalah...

Kapan acara perjodohan ini akan dimulai?

Klang! Klong!

Perhatian, itu bukan suara kaleng jatuh ataupun ditendang, melainkan suara bel pintu yang menandakan adanya orang yang baru saja memasuki _Èsla Café. _Itulah calon pertama yang dipanggil oleh Cherryl. Dan orang tersebut adalah...

Seorang pria berbadan tinggi, berambut hitam berantakan, bermata emas, dan berpakaian serba hitam pula. Pria ini terlihat gugup ketika berjalan menghampiri meja Sharon.

"Anda Nona Sharon Rainsworth?" Tanya pria itu sopan setelah sampai di depan meja Sharon.

Sharon mengangguk, "Dan anda Tuan Gilbert Nightray?"

Pria bernama Gilbert itu mengangguk.

"Silakan duduk." Sharon mempersilahkan Gilbert untuk duduk.

Dan... Dimulailah acara perjodohan ini.

~To Be Continue~

* * *

**A/N: Ini sumpah... MAKSA DAN ABAL SUNGGUH! *PLAK!***

**Ehem... Chapter 2-nya sudah menunggu. Silakan lanjutkan membaca. -v-b**

**Sebelumnya, minta kritik, saran, komentar, CONCRIT, ataupun FLAME untuk chapter ini ya?**

**RnR, please~...**


	2. Coincidentally or Accidentally?

**Reborn Angel From the Past, With Her **_**Abal-Abalness **_**Presents**

**The 2****nd**** Chapter of**

**Calon Suami?**

**Coincidentally or Accidentally?**

* * *

"... Jadi, kau sudah tinggal di kediaman Nightray selama sekitar enam tahun?"

* * *

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Calon Suami? © 2012 Reborn Angel From the Past**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, bits of Friendship and Family, and Playboyness(?)**

* * *

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi sebenarnya hanya lima tahun. Setahun belakangan saya tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen."

* * *

**Summary: Sharon memang seorang putri dari keluarga bangsawan ternama. Namun bukan berarti dia akan mengikuti segala adat-istiadat kuno yang masih dijalankan keluarganya. **_**Hello**_**, ini abad ke-21! **_**Be modern and open-minded, please**_**! Tapi sepertinya sang nenek tidak berpikir demikian...**

**Pairing: Karakter paporit(?) pembaca pertama fic ini bersama dengan pasangan sejatinya(?), juga berbagai macam hints dan slights of pairing-pairing lain :P**

**WARNING(S)!: AU abad ke-21, OOC, OOT, typo(s) and miss typo(s), humor kriuk-kriuk, romance abal-abal, bahasa gado-gado, plot nekat bin maksa, tidak memenuhi kaidah fanfiksi yang waras dan masuk akal, two-shot gajhe dari Author yang baru selesai UAS, diketik oleh kacung galau binti ababil yang sedang lumutan, dan berbagai kejayusan yang mampu mengalahkan kemandetan kasus korupsi Jayus Tembeman(?) alias Gayung Tambun(?) yang dapat membuat anda terkena rabun fajar(?)**

**Disarankan kepada para pembaca memakai kacamata silinder ganda dengan lensa ala kacamata kuda sebelum melihat isi cerita ini :P**

* * *

"Kenapa memilih tinggal di apartemen daripada bersama keluargamu?"

* * *

**Special 20****th**** Birthday Fic For ****Florensia Santy alias Lady Jeanny Black ****on June 5****th**** 2012**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Senpai! :D**

* * *

"_Well_, anda tahu...," katanya dengan suara lirih, "tidak ada yang menyukai saya, dan adik saya tentunya. Kami ini hanya anak angkat, jadi sudah pasti kami selalu dikucilkan. Hanya adik bungsu kami saja yang mau berbicara dengan kami."

* * *

**Don't like, kabur sebelum digigit Author *BUAGH!***

**Enjoy the story :D**

* * *

"Maaf sudah membuatmu membahas hal ini," Sharon terdiam sejenak, "dan... kau tidak menyadari sesuatu?"

"Soal apa?"

"Dari sejak pertama kita bertemu... kenapa kau terus saja memakai bahasa yang **terlalu **formal?"

.

.

.

"Y-Yah... Itu karena, saya... ma-maksudnya aku... uh, kau tahu...," pria di hadapannya tampak kebingungan, "a-aku... selalu seperti ini, errr... karena, tidak begitu pandai... yah..."

"Dalam hal apa?" Tanya Sharon cepat.

"I-itu... dalam hal, menghadapi... wanita." Semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh..." Hanya itu respon dari Sharon.

.

.

.

"Astaga... Padahal cukup banyak wanita di Leveiyu yang berminat padanya," gumam Alyss yang ternyata mendengarkan pembicaraan Sharon dan Gilbert... melalui _headset_ yang tersambung langsung dengan alat penyadap di meja Sharon, "karena wajah, dan fakta bahwa dia malah akan menjadi pewaris pertama kekayaan Nightray."

"Hooo..." Alice hanya merespon singkat sambil melahap langsung sepotong paha ayam besar.

"Heran... Padahal adiknya saja lumayan, errr... _playboy_ dan berpengalaman?" Sepotong kecil coklat langsung masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ohhh..." Respon singkat lagi dari si pemasang alat penyadap di meja Sharon.

"Jangan 'ho-oh' mulu, Alice! Dan bersikaplah seperti seorang _lady_!" Gerutu Alyss pelan.

"Hmmm..."

.

.

.

"Uhm... Aku sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Tuan Gilbert," ujar Sharon sopan, "tapi, maaf... kelihatannya kau bukan orang yang tepat untukku."

Gilbert tersenyum, lalu mengangguk, "Tidak apa, Nona Sharon. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu."

"Ya, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." Sharon balas tersenyum.

Gilbert berdiri, lalu membungkuk sedikit untuk pamit.

"Dan satu hal lagi..."

Gilbert baru saja akan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Berlatihlah lebih keras agar kau bisa lebih siap menghadapi wanita... dan kucing."

Gilbert langsung bergidik, tapi tetap berusaha tersenyum – walau akhirnya _fail_.

Sharon tersenyum geli setelah Gilbert meninggalkan _café_,sementara Alyss berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Alice hanya bergumam "rumput laut...". Dan Cherryl... kelihatannya kecewa, namun toh dia tetap menelepon calon _number two._

~Calon Suami?~

"Lice..." Alyss bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Ya, Lyss?" Alice sedang asyik mengaduk jus wortelnya.

"Kamu yang menulis nomor teleponnya, lalu memberikannya pada Nyonya Cherryl kan?"

"Hmmm... Begitulah."

"Kamu nggak salah tulis kan?" Perempatan mulai muncul di wajah Alyss.

"Masa?" Alice – entah polos, entah lemot – tetap cuek.

"Yang **harusnya** kamu catat itu nomor telepon Vincent Nightray, **bukan **nomor telepon Elliot Nightray, Alice!" Yak, kesabaran Alyss Baskerville akhirnya habis juga.

"Oh... Iya, ya." Oh, Alice. Ingatkah kau bahwa saudaramu itu sanggup memutilasimu seperti anak kelinci tak berdosa?

Dan mari kita lihat sejenak apa yang terjadi di meja Sharon. Tunggu, kemana Sharon? Dan korban salah panggil yang diketahui sebagai Elliot tersebut?

Ting! Ting! Ting!

Tuts-tuts piano mulai menciptakan melodi indah yang mampu membuat setiap orang di _café _itu terkesima.

Ting! Ting! Ting!

Sepasang tangan menari dengan lincah di atas tuts-tuts itu, menjadi dalang terciptanya nada-nada cinta yang kaya makna. Oke, ini jelas-jelas OOT dan mengandung kontaminasi frasa!

Ting! Ting! Ting!

Sesosok pemuda berseragam sekolah tengah memejamkan mata sembari memainkan _grand piano_ yang ada di _café _itu. Di sampingnya, terlihat Sharon juga ikut memejamkan mata sambil menghayati melodi indah yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Yah... kelihatannya tidak terjadi masalah di antara mereka.

Alyss mengendap-endap ke meja Cherryl sambil menjewer telinga Alice yang kini nasibnya bagaikan ungkapan 'Teriak tak mampu, diam tak terima'. Ya... mulutnya sudah disumpal dengan taplak meja. Dengan cepat Alyss memberitahukan _rabbit error_ yang dilakukan Alice, lalu meminta Cherryl menelepon calon _number two_ yang sebenarnya.

Ting! Ting! Ting!

Permainan piano itu diakhiri dengan sempurna. Hanya Sharon dan ketiga _waiters_ yang bertepuk tangan, sementara yang lain masih sibuk memperbaiki _rabbit error_.

"Kau benar-benar pianis berbakat, Elliot!" Kata Sharon dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tentu saja! Sebagai putra keluarga Nightray, aku tidak akan mempermalukan keluargaku dengan permainan piano yang biasa-biasa saja." Sang Nightray menyombongkan diri, kelihatannya bahagia karena baru saja dipuji seorang Sharon Rainsworth.

"Oh ya, kalau boleh tahu, apa nama-"

"Sharon!" Alyss berlari menghampiri Sharon, "Begini... errr, ada sedikit kesalahan. Seharusnya bukan Elliot, tapi..."

"Iya, aku tahu kok. Elliot juga tahu," kata Sharon, "dia ingin bermain piano selagi menunggu kalian menyadari kesalahan. Lagipula... mana mungkin kan aku memilih Elliot sebagai calon suamiku?"

"Ya, ya. Karena aku ini si bungsu Nightray yang selalu dimanja dan keras kepala kan? Hei, aku tidak merasa terhina atau semacamnya kok. Hanya tersinggung saja."

Sharon dan Alyss langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Uhm, tapi...," Elliot menatap Sharon, "saran dariku, jangan memilih Vincent sebagai suamimu..."

"Kenapa?" Sharon kebingungan.

"Yah, kau tahu kan dia..."

"_Playboy?"_ Sambar Alyss.

"Tepat. Jadi sebaiknya jangan."

"Oh..." Sharon agak terkejut juga mendengarnya. Maklum, dia tidak tahu banyak mengenai Nightray yang satu ini, walau dia tahu kalau pemuda bermata _heterochromia _ini sering dikerubungi cewek di pesta-pesta.

"Oh ya, kau sudah menghubungi Vincent?" Tanya Sharon kepada Alyss.

"Eh... Soal itu..."

"ALYSS!" Kali ini Alice yang berteriak dengan sangat kencang, sukses membuat semua orangmenutup telinga.

"Hadoh! Kenapa pakai acara teriak-teriak, Alice?" Teriak Alyss frustasi.

"Tadi ada seseorang yang mengangkat telepon, tapi katanya Vincent lagi mandi. Yang mengangkat telepon itu sepertinya seorang wanita!" Lapor Alice dengan suara lantang.

.

.

.

Berbagai macam pikiran langsung berkecamuk di kepala setiap orang.

"Apa kubilang..." Elliot hanya bisa memasang wajah pucat sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"O-Oh... begitu ya... Ka-Kalau begitu... sebaiknya kita... tidak mengganggunya kan?" Sharon hampir saja _speechless_ mendengar laporan Alice.

"Jadi... boleh aku pergi sekarang?" Tanya Elliot sambil menjinjing tasnya.

"Ya, kau boleh pergi. Hati-hati di jalan. Dan... titip salam untuk keluargamu."

Elliot mengangguk sekilas, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

~Calon Suami?~

"Kau sepupu Alice dan Alyss?"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku baru kembali dari luar negeri tiga bulan yang lalu."

Yak, acara masih berlanjut. Lawan bicara Sharon kali ini adalah seorang pemuda berkacamata berambut hitam dan diketahui sebagai sepupu si kembar Baskerville.

"Pst... Menurutmu Sharon dan Reo cocok nggak?" Tanya Alyss dengan mata berbinar.

"Terserah." Lagi-lagi, respon singkat padat tapi tak jelas.

"Haduh... Itu sih bukan jawaban." Alyss hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau cocok?"

"Kalau cocok... Sharon bisa jadi ipar kita kan?" Mata Alyss semakin berbinar, seperti lampu disko(?).

"Oh..." Kelihatannya Alice tidak berminat dengan percintaan, walau setidaknya seminggu sekali Sharon akan mencekokinya dengan berkilo-kilo kalimat dari kumpulan puisi cinta yang bahasanya sulit dipahami. Oke, memangnya kalimat itu bisa diukur beratnya?

"Jadi," Sharon kembali angkat bicara, "apa hobimu?"

"Membaca." Respon singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Buku apa yang kau sukai?"

"Hmmm... Aku suka kisah detektif, petualangan, dan buku-buku pengetahuan."

"Bagaimana dengan percintaan?" Sharon langsung bertanya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Eh...?" Reo hanya bengong.

Alyss nyaris menyemburkan _Darjeeling_ yang ia minum, sementara Alice malah tersedak. Reo dan percintaan? Entahlah, kelihatannya tidak serasi.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi Nona Sharon." Reo membungkukkan badan di depan Sharon lalu mencium punggung tangannya. Khas seorang _gentleman._

"Ya, sampai bertemu lagi." Sharon tersenyum.

"Tunggu, Reo! Bagaimana kalau kau duduk saja bersama kami sambil minum teh?" Tawar Alyss antusias.

"Baiklah. Kebetulan hari ini tidak ada kursus piano." Jawab Reo lalu duduk di sebelah Alice.

"Lalu, siapa lagi yang harus kuajak mengobrol sambil menghabiskan bercangkir-cangkir teh? Rasanya aku sudah meminum hampir semua jenis teh yang ada di _café _ini." Gerutu Sharon sambil menyeruput _Shalimar_-nya.

"Oz Vessalius." Jawab Alyss sambil tersenyum.

"Vessalius?" Sharon mengangkat alis.

"Ya, Vessalius." Mata Alyss kembali berbinar seperti lampu disko(?).

"_Well_, kelihatannya impian Alyss menjadikan Sharon sebagai ipar belum hilang." Canda Reo.

Sharon semakin bingung, "Ipar? Vessalius?"

"Yep," Alyss semakin antusias, "Kekasihku juga anggota keluarga Vessalius."

"Oh..." Sharon hanya melongo, walau sebenarnya merasa geli. Tekad Alyss menjadikannya ipar itu, sungguh ter-la-lu. *PLAK!* _Sorry, back to the story_!

"Jadi, dimana sekarang calon iparmu itu?" Tanya Sharon dengan nada menyindir.

"Dia bilang dia agak terlambat. Ayolah, Sharon! Terima dia sebagai suamimu ya?" Alyss begitu berharap.

"Ketemu saja belum," Sharon mendengus, "dan hanya jika dia memenuhi persyaratanku. Oke?"

"Yay~! Terima kasih, Sharon! Nanti aku yang akan merancang gaun pengantinnya! Oh ya, aku ke toilet dulu ya!" Teriak Alyss kegirangan, lalu melesat ke belakang bersama Alice.

Sharon hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, "Haduh... Ada-ada saja."

Klang! Klong!

Seorang pria jangkung memasuki _café _sambil membawa sebuah majalah, lalu melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

"Lho? Tumben sekali _café _ini sepi?" Lalu pandangannya jatuh ke arah Sharon.

"Ah... Selamat siang, Nona Manis. Apakah anda tahu kenapa _café _ini sepi sekali?" Tanya pria jangkung dengan rambut dikepang itu. Sementara, tiga pasang mata selain Sharon menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Eh... Hari ini _café _ini dipesan oleh keluargaku untuk suatu acara. Bukankah seharusnya sudah dipasang pengumuman di depan _café_?" Tanya Sharon dengan bingung.

Pemuda itu menepuk dahinya, "Oh! Pasti aku tidak melihatnya! Inilah akibatnya jika terlalu sibuk membaca majalah! Maaf sekali sudah mengganggu acaranya. Tapi mungkin juga merupakan suatu keberuntungan untuk bertemu dengan gadis manis seperti dirimu."

Sharon jadi salah tingkah, "Ah, tidak apa. Acaranya tidak terganggu sama sekali kok."

"Oh ya, boleh saya tahu siapa nama nona manis ini?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil menggenggam tangan Sharon, membuat Sharon semakin salah tingkah.

"Eh... ehm, namaku..."

"Jack?"

Mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara.

"A-Alyss?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Jack itu terkejut.

"Ke-Kenapa... kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Alyss terkejut.

"Lho? Bukannya seharusnya Jack ada di Sabrie?" Alice ikut bertanya-tanya.

"Hah? Jadi-"

Klang! Klong!

Seorang pemuda kembali memasuki _café._ Kali ini rambutnya pendek, tapi wajahnya mirip dengan Jack. Pemuda itu terkejut begitu melihat Jack.

"Lha? Jack? Kok kamu bisa ada di sini?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"O-Oz. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa datang ke _café _dengan pakaian formal?" Jack balik bertanya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku diundang datang ke acara perjodohan. Terus... bukannya kamu ada kencan dengan Lottie?"

Lottie...?

"Ja, jadi... Kamu... Kamu bohong!" Alyss langsung histeris.

"Alyss! Aku bisa jelaskan ini se-"

"Tutup mulutmu, Jack Vessalius!" Teriak Alyss marah.

"Alyss, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sharon semakin bingung.

"Kamu... Jack. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Kevin waktu itu... Kamu pembohong!" Teriak Alyss sekuat tenaga.

"Seharusnya aku percaya dengan yang dikatakan Kevin," lanjut Alyss dengan tubuh gemetar, "kamu sudah berkali-kali membohongiku! Kamu bilang sudah putus dari Lottie, tapi rupanya kalian masih berpacaran! Kamu bilang kamu ada di Sabrie, tapi nyatanya sekarang kamu ada di sini! Dan... dan... kamu masih berani merayu sahabatku di saat aku tidak ada? Kamu pengkhianat, Jack!" Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Alyss.

_Café _semakin sunyi.

"Alyss, aku... aku minta maaf."

"Kamu masih bisa meminta maaf setelah mengucapkan banyak kebohongan kepadaku?" Alyss tersenyum pahit, "Baiklah, kamu kumaafkan. Tapi mulai saat ini kita sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi!" Alyss langsung berlari keluar dari _café._

"Alyss!" Teriak Alice sambil mengejar Alyss.

Sharon berdiri dan menepis tangan Jack, juga ingin mengejar Alyss. Namun seseorang menahannya.

"Biarkan Alice yang mengejar," ujar Reo, "jadi sekarang... sebaiknya kita apakan dia?" Aura hitam mulai menyelimuti Sang Baskerville, membuat Jack langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Benar juga... Nek, Sharon boleh pinjam harisen Nenek?" Tanya Sharon dengan nada polos.

"Silakan saja." Cherryl – yang menyaksikan kejadian barusan bersama Rufus di sudut _café_ – memberikan harisen kebanggaannya kepada Sharon.

"Semoga saja kau punya asuransi jiwa, Jack." Reo mengambil sesuatu yang wujudnya seperti sebuah _mop_ di dekat pintu masuk.

Oz, adik Jack, hanya membatu dengan wajah pucat, tanpa sedikitpun punya niat (dan nyali) untuk menolong Sang Kakak.

"_Ladies first_?" Tanya Reo sambil membuka kacamatanya.

"Tentu." Dan aura hitam pun juga menyelimuti Sang Rainsworth.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi, sebaiknya di-_skip_ saja.

~Calon Suami?~

"Erm... Mohon maaf untuk segala hal yang sudah terjadi. Dan... terima kasih sudah memberi pelajaran kepada Jack." Oz – masih dengan wajah pucat – membungkukkan badannya di depan Sharon.

"Yah... Semoga saja setelah kejadian ini kakakmu itu menjadi jera," ujar Sharon dengan dingin, "aku tidak akan marah padamu, karena kau tidak terlibat. Malah, aku berterima kasih kepadamu karena sudah memberitahukan kami perihal Lottie dengan Jack."

"I-iya, sama-sama. Walau sebenarnya mungkin aku juga pantas dimarahi."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena... aku juga sedikit... _playboy_?"

.

.

.

"O-oh..." Sharon hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"B-Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu. Bagaimanapun juga dia tetap kakakku." Ujar Oz sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Jack, yang sudah tidak dikenali lagi sebagai Jack.

"Oke. Dan _please_, buat kakakmu tidak mendekati Alyss lagi ya, dan Lottie." Sambung Reo sambil mengelap kacamatanya.

"Tentu." Oz langsung pergi sembari membopong pria malang berkepang itu menuju RKP terdekat.

Kini Sharon ingin sekali menelepon Alice, menanyakan keadaan Alyss lalu menyusul mereka. Namun apa daya, kelihatannya Sang Nenek menghendakinya menyelesaikan perjodohan.

"Hanya tinggal satu calon lagi, Sharon." Kata Sang Nenek beberapa menit yang lalu. Jadilah dia sekarang tetap di _café,_ duduk sambil menatap cangkir kosong di hadapannya. Sementara Reo memilih tetap di _café_ karena tidak bisa menghubungi Alice, otomatis dia tidak tahu di mana Alice maupun Alyss.

Kini Sharon mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, mendapati langit mulai berwarna kekuningan bercampur jingga. Ternyata sudah empat jam dia berada di _café_ ini. Terlihat juga pemandangan orang berlalu-lalang di trotoar, mobil-mobil berbaris rapi di jalanan...

Dan wajah seseorang yang menempel di jendela, tepat di hadapannya saat ini.

Spontan Sharon mundur dengan wajah _shock._ Pria yang menempelkan wajahnya di jendela itu langsung tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Sharon.

Klang! Klong!

Kini pria berambut _silver_ itu memasuki _café _dan langsung menghampiri Sharon.

"Anda Nona Sharon Rainsworth?" Tanya pria aneh itu.

"Ya, anda Tuan Kevin Regnard Sinclair?" Tanya Sharon.

"Bukan."

.

.

.

"Hah?"

"Kevin itu kakakku," pria itu menjelaskan, "dan dia tidak bisa datang karena..."

_~Flashback Begin...~_

Sebuah Porsche melaju menyusuri jalanan ibukota. Di dalam mobil itu, terlihat dua pemuda berwajah identik sedang asyik mengobrol. Yang satunya berambut _silver_ panjang dan mengemudikan Porsche itu, sementara yang satu lagi berambut _silver_ pendek dan dandanannya lumayan nyentrik, lengkap dengan sebuah boneka di bahu kirinya.

"Padahal kukira kau akan menolak permintaan ayah mentah-mentah." Yang berambut pendek berkata.

"Apa boleh buat. Kalau bukan karena dipaksa, aku tidak mau dijodohkan." Balas yang berambut panjang datar.

"Masih mencintai gadis itu ya?" Goda si nyentrik sambil membuka bungkusan lolipop.

"Diam kau, Break..." Nada suara Sang Kakak mulai terdengar dingin.

"Menyerahlah, Kevin. Dia percaya pada kekasihnya itu, dan sangat mencintainya. Kau akan kalah." Break masih menggoda Kevin sambil mengemut lolipopnya.

"Xerxes Break Sinclair, kuperingatkan kau-" Perkataannya terputus begitu melihat seorang gadis berambut _silver_ panjang berlari di trotoar dengan berlinang air mata. Di belakangnya, gadis berwajah sama berlari sambil berteriak.

Alyss...?

CKIIIITTTTT!

Kevin langsung menghentikan mobilnya, membuat adiknya di sebelahnya nyaris tersedak lolipopnya sendiri.

"Kevin! Kau sudah gila? Ap-"

"Keluar dari mobil."

_What?_

"Maksudku, keluar dari mobil, pergi ke sebuah _café_ bernama _Èsla Café, _dan sampaikan permintaan maafku karena tidak bisa hadir kepada _Duchess Rainsworth_. Jelas?"

"Tapi, Kevin. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau-"

"Keluar sajalah, Break!" Kevin semakin panik ketika melihat Alyss memanggil taksi di pinggir jalan.

Break turun dari mobil sambil menggerutu, sementara bonekanya – Emily – bergumam "tidak sopan" dan semacamnya. Pria albino ini langsung berlari menuju _Èsla Café, _setelah sempat melihat kakaknya berteriak memanggil seorang gadis bernama Alice dan menyuruhnya menaiki mobil untuk mengejar sebuah taksi.

_~Flashback End...~_

"Jadi, dengan seenak dengkulnya, kakakku itu menyuruhku turun secara tidak terhormat dari mobil dan membiarkanku berlari sejauh hampir setengah kilometer hanya untuk menyampaikan permohonan maafnya kepadamu dan _Duchess_." Gerutu Break dengan penambahan beberapa hiperbola dalam kalimatnya, sambil mengaduk-aduk _Lemon Tea _dengan lolipopnya.

Sharon hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum geli melihat aksi Break mengaduk tehnya dengan lolipop. Rupanya pria ini punya selera yang cukup unik.

"Ehm, yah... Aku rasa aku bisa memaafkannya. Lagipula, kau tahu... aku juga tidak senang dengan perjodohan ini."

"Kenapa? Kau juga punya orang yang disukai?" Tanya Break sambil mengemut lolipopnya, yang kini sudah bercita rasa manis bercampur _lemon_.

"_Well_, sebenarnya aku tidak suka jika aku harus memilih sesuatu, sementara aku sendiri belum siap," Sharon menjelaskan, "dan perjodohan ini... sungguh, rasanya seperti kembali ke abad delapan belas ketika kita harus menikahi orang yang dipilihkan oleh orang tua kita. Begitu kuno dan..."

"Tidak bebas?" Sambar Break.

"Tepat."

"Rupanya kau tipe wanitaindependen, eh?"

"Apa tidak boleh kalau aku suka kebebasan? Kau sendiri kelihatannya juga menyukai kebebasan."

"Hahaha... Seolah kau sudah mengenalku cukup lama."

"Kalau begitu kita sama kan? Berhenti menyindirku. Dan jangan tertawa!" Sharon berusaha bersikap galak.

"_Yes, Ma'am."_ Break langsung bersikap sopan. Menyindir Sharon lagi, tentunya.

Keduanya tertawa. Sementara cahaya keemasan matahari mulai menyirami mereka, seolah-olah saat ini mereka berdua sedang bersenda gurau di sebuah pondok di tepi pantai.

Reo tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu, "Jarang sekali melihat seorang Xerxes Break menggoda wanita dengan cara seperti itu." Hmmm... Tunggu dulu, menyindir atau menggoda?

Cherryl Rainsworth juga tersenyum setelah melihat pemandangan yang sama. Lalu ia kembali mengobrol bersama Rufus.

"Hei, siapa nama boneka ini tadi?" Sharon bertanya.

"Namanya Emily." Jawab Break sambil mengayunkan tangan bonekanya itu.

"Halo, nona galak. Khekhekhekhe..." Boneka itu berbicara sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

PLAK!

Sang Dalang beserta bonekanya langsung tepar di atas meja dengan benjol di atas kepala. Rupanya Sang Rainsworth masih memegang harisen milik neneknya.

"Bersikaplah sopan di hadapan seorang _lady_." Sharon menyeruput _Assam_-nya tanpa mempedulikan dua makhluk sekarat di hadapannya.

"_Yes, Ma'am._" Kali ini tidak ada nada menyindir yang keluar dari mulut si albino.

"Lalu... Boleh aku tahu seperti apa kakakmu itu?" Tanya Sharon.

"_Well_, dia itu...," Break bangkit kembali dari atas meja, "sangat menyebalkan. Aku berpendapat A, dia berpendapat B. Jelas-jelas pendapat C yang benar."

Sharon _sweatdrop_, "Kau sedang melawak atau apa?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa kami ini bertolak belakang. Aku suka manis, dia suka pahit. Aku suka memakai warna ungu, dia malah lebih suka warna hitam. Aku ini blak-blakan, dia justru sangat pendiam. Lalu aku..."

Obrolan 'kakak-beradik bertolak belakang' itu terus berlanjut selama satu jam ke depan. Tanpa terasa matahari sudah terbenam. Bintang-bintang bersinar mengiringi bulan sabit di atas langit, lampu-lampu jalanan berkedap-kedip sebelum akhirnya menyala terang, tapi jalanan di Leveiyu masih tetap ramai dengan berlusin-lusin mobil pribadi maupun angkutan kota. Tipikal kota sibuk.

Sharon tertawa setelah Break menceritakan masa kecilnya ketika, "Aku terjatuh dari pohon dan kukira akan jatuh menimpa ayah kami yang sedang berjalan-jalan, tapi ternyata malah jatuh menimpa Kevin yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon."

"Hahahaha... Sungguh, Break. Itu lucu sekali. Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"_Well_, dia _**cukup**_marah dan mengejarku sambil membawa-bawa pedang kayu, tapi aku berhasil bersembunyi di lemari dan dia tidak menemukanku hingga makan malam tiba."

Sharon kembali tertawa. Ternyata tidak buruk juga menghabiskan waktu bersama adik dari salah satu calon, ehem... suaminya ini.

.

Hei, dia tidak menganggap Kevin sebagai calon suami lagi kan? Kevin itu milik Alyss sekarang, semoga saja.

"Oh, aku rasa sudah lama sekali kita mengobrol." Sharon melihat ke arah jendela.

"Ya, tidak terasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu."

Sharon mengangguk, lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Didapatinya Reo yang sedang menguap sambil mengelap kacamatanya, sementara neneknya dan Rufus – herannya – masih betah mengobrol.

"Reo, kau tahu dimana Alyss sekarang?" Tanya Sharon,

"Aku belum mendapat sms ataupun telepon. Kelihatannya Alice dan Alyss mematikan _handphone_ mereka."

Sharon menghela nafas. Tentu saja, ia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Alyss.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menelepon kakakku saja?" Tanya Break yang juga sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Baiklah. Semoga saja dia berhasil mengejar Alyss." Sharon menyetujui.

Sementara Break menelepon saudaranya itu, Cherryl mendatangi Sharon bersama Rufus.

"Jadi, Sharon," Cherryl memulai, "kau sudah memutuskan, mungkin?"

Sharon menggeleng, "Tidak, Nek. Aku merasa tidak ada yang cocok denganku. Memang aku – bersama Alice dan Alyss – memilih lima orang, tapi... itu semata-mata hanya agar nenek merasa aku bersedia dijodohkan saja. Sebenarnya... kelima orang ini tidak memenuhi kriteriaku, hanya hampir mendekati saja."

Cherryl menghela nafas panjang, "Jadi, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan kau pilih?"

"Ya, Nek."

"Kau akan memilih sendiri pasangan hidupmu di luar acara perjodohan ini?"

"Ya. Aku harap Nenek mau mengerti."

Cherryl kelihatan tidak puas, "Kau yakin tidak ada seorangpun yang menarik minatmu?"

"Iya, aku serius. Tidak ada seorangpun."

"Bagaimana dengan Sinclair? Kau kelihatan senang sekali mengobrol dengannya."

"Tidak, Nek. Aku-," Sharon terdiam sejenak, "Sinclair yang mana?"

"Yang semenjak satu jam yang lalu terus mengobrol denganmu."

"Nek, dia itu adik Kevin, bukan salah satu orang yang dijodohkan denganku..."

"_Well,_"Cherryl menatap Sharon, "meskipun dia bukan salah satu calon yang kupilih – dan kau pilih – menurutku tidak buruk juga menjadikannya menantu."

.

.

.

Lidah neneknya baru saja terpeleset ya?

"Maksud Nenek... aku? Dengan dia?" Sharon melirik Break yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan _handphone_-nya.

"Ya, dengan dia. Lagipula, sesuai dengan kriteriamu kan?"

Sharon langsung bungkam. Serius nih? Rasa-rasanya Break **hampir **tidak memenuhi kriterianya. Tapi, yah... errr...

Baiklah, memang Break itu unik dan menarik, juga bisa membuatnya tertawa selama hampir satu jam sehingga ia sempat melupakan permasalahan Alyss yang membuatnya murung. Itu sama sekali tidak buruk, kan? Tapi... Calon? Suami?

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, akan kusampaikan. Oke, sampai ketemu."

Kelihatannya Break berhasil menghubungi Kevin. Dia langsung menghampiri Sharon, menyampaikan kabar dari kakaknya. Alyss baik-baik saja, hanya masih terguncang. Sekarang Kevin mengantarnya pulang bersama Alice.

"Dan... kelihatannya aku juga harus pulang. Terima kasih untuk tehnya."

"Ya, sama-sama. Terima kasih juga untuk semua cerita yang kau katakan tadi. Lalu," Sharon tersenyum gugup, teringat kata-kata neneknya tadi, "ehem... begini, errr... mengenai perjodohan ini..."

Break memiringkan kepalanya, "Ya?"

"Errr... Bisakah aku mengundang keluargamu untuk datang minum teh di kediaman Rainsworth... kapan-kapan?"

"Oh," Break mengangguk, "kau jatuh cinta dengan kakakku setelah deskripsi sempurnaku tentangnya membuatmu terkagum-kagum?"

Itu jelas-jelas sindiran, kan?

PLAK!

Harisen kembali mendarat di kepala Sang Sinclair.

"Dasar telmi! Siapa yang jatuh cinta dengan kakakmu? Sudah jelas aku, uh... mungkin... jatuh cinta... denganmu?"

Albino sekarat itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan pandangan bingung, "Aku? Kau serius? Kan yang dijodohkan itu-"

"Iya, kakakmu memang terpilih sebagai salah satu calon suamiku oleh nenekku. Dan ironisnya, kau sebagai adiknya malah tidak memenuhi kriteria nenekku," Sharon melanjutkan, "memang kau dan aku tidak dipertemukan dalam perjodohan ini. Tapi... secara tidak sengaja kita malah bertemu. Dan aku – sungguh – di luar dugaan... malah tertarik denganmu ketimbang kakakmu. Dan itu, uh..."

"Oh... jadi kau malah terpesona pada karisma _gentleman_-ku ya?" Korban pemukulan harisen itu masih tetap nekat menyindir – hei, menyindir atau menggoda sih? – pelaku pemukulan yang kini wajahnya mulai dihiasi rona merah muda.

"Agh! Sudahlah! Terima saja atau katakan tidak!" Sharon mulai frustasi.

"Hmmm," Break menimbang-nimbang, "terima saja kali ya? Tapi kalau ketemu lagi aku pasti bakalan dipukul."

Si albino berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya, "Jadi ditolak saja?" Sharon mulai terlihat panik, "Eh, tapi... kalau ditolak, aku tidak bisa bertemu Sharon lagi dong?"

Sharon... _blushing_?

"Jadi, hmmm..."

"Break, terima saja atau kupukul kau." Sharon mulai mengancam, dengan wajah memerah.

"Wah, aku diancam! Takut~..."

"Takut, takut, takut!" Emily mulai bergumam lagi.

"Break!" Wajah Sharon kini terlihat seperti kepiting rebus.

"Oke, deh. Kuterima saja. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Sini, sini. Biar kubisikkan."

Sharon mendekatkan telinganya, dan Break membisikkan...

Cup!

Ternyata, bukan membisikkan sesuatu!

Seisi _cafѐ _langsung mangap melihat kejadian barusan, sementara Sharon terlihat seperti orang yang mau pingsan! Gimana nggak, sih? Break baru saja mencium-

"BREAK!"

PLAK! PLAK! BUGH!

Dan Break pun mendapat tiket gratis menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Yah, setidaknya ini menjadi awal yang manis untuk mereka berdua kan?

~The End~

* * *

**A/N: ****Hiks... Hiks... Maaf kalau saya hiatus terlalu lama, dan fanfic ini sangat abal. Ini aja baru selesai UAS seminggu yang lalu. T_T" Jangan bunuh saya karena bikin banyak fic saya terbengkalalai. *Di-_deathglare_ Readers***

**Untuk Senpai, Otanjoubi Omedetou! Sori telat banget hadiahnya, padahal ultahnya udah sekitar seminggu yang lalu. T_T" Maaf juga kalau hadiahnya tidak berkenan dan sebangsanya. Saya emang parah kalo bikin fanfic sambil menggalau. *DIESH!***

**O ya, rencananya sih bakalan ada OMAKE buat fic ini, soalnya saya lagi nggak ada kerjaan. (Narrators: MAKSUD LOE APA NGGAK ADA KERJAAN? FIC LOE TERBENGKALALAI! KAMI BELUM DAPAT GAJI SELAMA SETENGAH TAHUUUNNN!) Iye, iye! Itu saye lanjutin habis OMAKE-nya dah! ==" Kagak usah pake acara PMS segala! *Dibanting***

**Terus satu lagi, untuk seorang anon dengan nama Baka Reader Desu wa alias Ka-chan(?) yang mungkin juga membaca fic ini, fanfic rikuesanmu sedang dalam proses (Narrators: Proses pala loe puyeng! Baru seperempatnyaaa!) Iye, iye! Saye selesaikan secepatnya deh. ToT Minimal bulan Juni ini sudah di-publish. T_Tb**

**Anyway any busway, adakah yang bersedia memberikan kritik, saran, komentar, CONCRIT, atau FLAME kepada Author abal ini? 8D Author butuh kripik dan sambal untuk cemilan di rumah. :P *Dilempar ke laut***

**Sampai ketemu lagi di fic saya yang lain~... *Kabur dari kejaran Narrators***


	3. OMAKE

**A/N: Maaf lama update. ==" Sesuai janji, ini chapter yang memuat kumpulan OMAKE. Semoga pembaca menyukainya. :D**

* * *

**Reborn Angel From the Past, With Her **_**Amburadulness **_**Presents**

**The OMAKE of**

**Calon Suami?**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Calon Suami? © 2012 Reborn Angel From the Past**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: **_**Full **__**Humor**_** Dari Awal **_**until The End**_

**WARNING(S) TAMBAHAN!: Lebih OOC+OOT, bahasa ketoprak, humor lebih garing, **_**side story **_**jayus yang dapat membuat anda tersedak saat makan**

**Maka dari itu, jangan membaca OMAKE ini saat anda sedang makan, terutama ketika anda sedang mengunyah permen karet :P**

**Don't like, kabur sebelum dikubur Author *JEGERRR!***

**Enjoy the OMAKE :D**

* * *

**OMAKE 1: Derita Liam – Part 1: Hukum Newton Kesepuluh?**

Kata Bapak Tebe *BUAGH!* kata seseorang-entah-siapa-mungkin-hanya-khayalan, orang yang baik, rajin, suka menolong, dan rajin menabung itu sering dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh orang berkuasa. Lebih tepatnya sih dijadikan kacung alias suruhan alias pembantu alias de el el untuk mengerjakan berbagai macam tugas nista bin abal yang bisa bikin siapapun kejang-kejang.

Dalam fanfic ini, Hukum Newton tersebut berlaku untuk seorang pria baik, kelewat rajin, suka disuruh menolong, dan rajin menabung kacamata bernama Liam Runettes. Banyak contoh yang dapat dijadikan bukti berlakunya Hukum Newton Kesepuluh tersebut:

"Liam, tolong kamu belikan kasur baru berkualitas keluaran PT. KaSuRbAgUs ya. Langsung kamu bawa ke rumah saya. Kagak usah pake jasa _delivery order _apalagi _cleaning service_."

Liam hanya manggut-manggut.

"Liam, tolong semua tugas bulan ini kamu selesaikan dalam waktu dua minggu. Makin cepat makin baik. Sekalian kamu beresin gudang arsip dalam waktu dua minggu juga."

Liam pasrah sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Liam, jangan lupa besok ada _meeting_ dengan para bangsawan. Tolong kamu siapkan makalah sekaligus _slide show_-nya."

Liam mengelap kacamatanya sambil mengingat _meeting_ terakhir yang ternyata malah menjadi arisan khusus pria tanpa pembicaraan mengenai bisnis apalagi harga BBM bersubsidi yang batal naik.

"Liam, saya baru ingat. Ada tugas dari Cherryl untukmu. Dia memintamu mengumpulkan data tentang ketiga puluh bangsawan yang ada dalam daftar ini. Kamu harus mengumpulkan datanya dalam waktu satu bulan."

Liam langsung menyemburkan kopi yang sedang ia minum, "Ma-maksudnya... Saya harus mengumpulkan data setidaknya satu orang per hari? Bagaimana caranya mendapatkan data yang akurat dalam waktu singkat?"

"Kamu bisa mengikuti mereka satu per satu. Beres kan?"

Liam refleks mematahkan kacamatanya, "Ma-ma-maksudnya... _Stalk_?"

Rufus mengangguk.

Liam berpikir untuk melompat dari atap sekarang juga. Apa kata orang – apalagi dunia – kalau tahu dia men-_stalking_ tiga puluh bangsawan yang jelas-jelas cowok dan mencatat semua kebiasaan mereka? Bisa-bisa ia dikira kelainan...

"Oh ya, hampir lupa. Bawa _digital camera 5_ _megapixel_ tanpa _flash_ untuk memotret. Jangan sampai ketahuan, apalagi ditangkap polisi."

_Sejak kapan PT. Barma Jaya ini jadi sekolah pelatihan _stalker_?_, batin Liam sambil memikirkan cara melompat dari atap tanpa terkena resiko tewas. Dengan teknik ala _bungee jumping_-kah?

"Dan satu hal lagi... Nggak ada kenaikan gaji apalagi tiket gratis bunuh diri di atap. Mengerti?"

Liam _speechless_. Mungkin sebaiknya ia batalkan niatnya melompat dari atap...

* * *

**OMAKE 2: Derita Liam – Part 2: Dari Modern Menuju Konvensional**

Secara ajaib tanpa guna-guna dari dukun apalagi dana dari koruptor yang sedang mendekam di penjara, Liam berhasil mengumpulkan semua data para bangsawan yang akan dijodohkan dengan Sharon dalam waktu dua puluh hari!

Dengan bahagia memikirkan berakhirnya penderitaannya dari kerjaan nista ini, Liam mengetik semua data yang berhasil ia kumpulkan serapi-rapinya di laptop kesayangannya. Namun, entah karena jampi-jampi dukun atau memang sudah nasib, lima hari sebelum batas _deadline_ laptop-nya malah diserang virus! Ini nih akibatnya kalo terlalu sering donlot lagu metal di situs yang jelas-jelas abal.

Untungnya sih Liam menyimpan data-data pentingnya di sebuah piranti berguna bernama _flash memory _yang entah kenapa lebih dikenal sebagai _flash disk_. Tapi lagi-lagi entah karena kutukan jin kaleng bukan banci kaleng atau kesandung sial, printer satu-satunya di kantor malah menemui ajal di tangan salah seorang pegawai kantor yang ceroboh!

Niatnya sih mau lanjut ngetik di warnet atau paling nggak minta jasa pengetikan di ruko terdekat. Namun apa daya, dompet keburu jebol gara-gara Rufus lupa memberi ongkos jalan saat men-_stalking_ para bangsawan. Beli pulsa seribu perak aja udah nggak sanggup. _You-know-_deh dimana aja para bangsawan sehari-hari nongkrong...

Alhasil Liam lembur di rumahnya sendiri untuk menuliskan semua hasil kerjanya di kertas-kertas kosong. Inilah cara mahasiswa-mahasiswi zaman dahulu mengumpulkan skripsi tanpa komputer kecuali punya mesin ketik. Sengsara abis dah!

* * *

**OMAKE 3: Derita Liam – Part 3: Misteri Perapian**

_Sharon pun meninggalkan ruang tamu tanpa mempedulikan Liam, perapian, bahkan amplop berisi foto-foto terkutuk beserta rol filmnya._

Tentu para pembaca masih mengingat paragraf ini. Dan banyak yang masih penasaran, bukan? Kenapa bisa ada perapian yang menyala di tengah musim panas?

Jadi, pada suatu siang di musim panas, seorang _maid _berkacamata yang dulu-sempat-hampir-ditabrak-Sharon sedang berjalan menuju taman samping sebuah _mansion_ mewah tempat dirinya bekerja untuk menjemur pakaian. Namun secara tiba-tiba, turunlah hujan panas yang amat deras, sehingga _maid_ itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjemur pakaian.

Namun... Entah karena tersambar petir di siang bolong atau otaknya sedang kelewat encer bak susu encer, _maid_ tersebut mendapat ide untuk menyalakan perapian di ruang tamu dan menjemur pakaian-pakaian dalam keranjang tersebut tepat DI DEPAN perapian.

Sang _Maid_ segera mengambil arang yang tersedia di sebelah tungku di dapur, menyalakan api di perapian hingga ruang tamu tersebut menjadi kelewat panas. Heran, Si _Maid_ nggak kena gejala dehidrasi, pusing, penat, berkeringat, apalagi gejala 5L alias anemia!

Setelah dirasa cukup (baca: sangat) panas, _maid _tersebut berniat mengambil keranjang baju yang ia tinggalkan di teras samping. Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh ke jendela ketika berlari menuju teras, dan mendapati bahwa hujan telah berhenti dan matahari bersinar amat cerah. _Maid_ tersebut kegirangan, lalu memutuskan untuk tetap menjemur pakaian di taman samping...

... dan melupakan perapian di ruang tamu yang telah ia nyalakan.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi, tentunya tidak perlu diceritakan lagi.

* * *

**OMAKE 4: Darah Daging**

"Oke, oke. Tapi kenapa harus kami?" Alyss mendelik kepada Sharon, yang kini memasang wajah memelas ala anak kucing kelaparan.

"Kan kalian sahabat gue. Pastinya kalian tahu apa yang gue suka, apa yang gue benci. Bantuin gue milih calon *cough-cough* gue ya? Gue lagi butuh bala bantuan, nih!"

"Huft... Okelah. Tapi ada imbalannya lho."

"Tenang, nanti gue traktir kalian di _Èsla Café _sampai puas."

Alyss tersenyum lebar, "Oke, Sharon. Kami sebagai sahabatmu akan membantu memilih. Tapi jangan coba-coba protes dengan calon-calon yang sudah kami pilihkan ya. Dan setidaknya jangan kecewakan nenekmu, kan dia menganggapmu sebagai darah dagingnya sendiri."

"Aku kan memang darah dagingnya," Sharon tersenyum geli, "tapi terima kasih ya, Alyss. Mohon bantuannya."

"Aku juga akan membantu!" Teriak Alice penuh semangat.

"Woah, semangat sekali! Jangan bilang kamu juga mau mencari pasangan hidup?" Tanya Alyss dengan nada menggoda.

"Oh, tentu saja! Mudah sekali menemukan pasangan hidup. Ayo, Sharon! Kita pergi!" Teriak Alice sambil melompat-lompat seperti kelinci.

"Hah? Ke mana? Ke rumahku?"

"Tentu saja ke toko daging!"

.

.

.

Hah?

"Toko daging? Tapi kan kita mau mencari pasangan hidup-"

"Lho? Justru itu kita pergi ke toko daging kan? Kalian bilang mau mencari daging untuk dijodohkan dan dijadikan pasangan hidup Sharon kan? Aku bisa memilihkan daging terbaik kok!" Kata Alice dengan polosnya.

GUBRAK!

Betapa lupanya mereka bahwa Alice itu _sedikit_ lemot, dan sebagian besar pikirannya dipenuhi daging. Atau sekarang selain terjadi sindrom galau dan alay, juga sedang terjadi sindrom ambiguasi?

Entahlah, kelihatannya hanya Tuhan dan Author sableng ini saja yang tahu...

* * *

**OMAKE 5: **_**Èsla Café **_**– The Founder**

"Hmmm... Siapa sebenarnya pendiri _café _ini?" Sharon bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia berada di _Èsla Café _untuk mengikuti acara perjodohan. Alice dan Alyss juga sudah tiba_._

"Anda sungguh ingin tahu siapa pendiri _café _ini?" Tanya seorang _waiters_ yang bertugas untuk melayani Sharon dan semua orang yang berada di _Èsla Café _cabang kesatu di Leveiyu itu.

"Tentu saja! Pendiri _café _ini pasti seorang pria yang kreatif dan jenius. Aku ingin melihat seperti apa orangnya." Kata Sharon dengan antusias.

"Aku juga. Mungkin seseorang yang menyukai dan punya selera yang sangat tinggi terhadap seni." Kata Alyss.

"Atau mantan juragan daging sapi?" Alice memegangi perutnya yang mulai keroncongan.

Semua orang _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau begitu, silakan ikuti saya." _Waiters_ itu berjalan menuju bagian belakang _café _yang dekat dengan pintu dapur. Terdapat sebuah pigura raksasa yang ditutupi kain merah.

"Emmm... Sebelumnya, apa ada di antara kalian yang memiliki penyakit jantung?"

Tiga Serangkai di Pandora University itu cengo, tapi mereka menggelengkan kepala.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi tetap siapkan hati kalian," _Waiters_ tersebut memegangi kain merah yang menutupi pigura, "bersiap... tiga, dua, satu... yak!" Pigura itu tersingkap...

... dan apa yang terpajang di pigura itu membuat Tiga Serangkai _jawdrop_.

Foto yang dipasang pada pigura raksasa itu adalah foto sesosok manusia yang _oh_-_nein-_itu-ya-makhluk-yang-sering-dikejar-Satpol-PP-tiap-malam-di-perempatan-lampu-merah-?. Tambahan lagi, di bawah pigura-yang-bikin-bulu-kuduk-berdiri itu tertempel sepotong kertas putih yang dibubuhi tulisan-yang-kelihatannya-seperti-huruf-Arab-versi-alay.

Melihat Tiga Serangkai yang terlihat tidak percaya Bumi masih berputar, Sang_ Waiters_ memutuskan untuk angkat senja-eh, angkat bicara.

"Ehem... Biar saya terjemahkan huruf yang tertera di bawah pigura Pendiri _Èsla Café _ini. Jadi yang bentuknya kayak cacing kesurupan itu huruf I. Yang bentuknya kayak angsa encok itu huruf S. Terus yang kayak tiang diterjang tsunami itu huruf L. Dan yang bentuknya kayak _Leveiyu Tower_ dipanjat King Kong itu huruf A. Terus..."

Kursus singkat "Menerjemahkan Huruf Arab Versi Alay" itu berlanjut hingga Cherryl Rainsworth dan Rufus Barma tiba di TKP.

* * *

**OMAKE 6: **_**Women and Cats**_

Semua orang tahu bahwa seorang Gilbert Nightray tidak begitu pandai menghadapi wanita sendirian. Dimulai dari keluarganya, teman-temannya, para pelayan, tetangga, wartawan, sampai fans-nya saja sudah tahu akan hal itu. Namun hal itu malah dianggap _**imut**_oleh fans-nya!

Benar, sodara-sodari. _**Imut**_. Tidak ada kata lain yang disinonimkan dengan kata _**imut**_, kecuali _cute_.

Lantas, bagaimana caranya Sharon dan seluruh orang yang ada di _Èsla Café _tahu bahwa Gilbert tidak menyukai kucing? Padahal walau keluarga dan teman-temannya serta para pelayan tahu, tetangga dan wartawan serta para fans sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu. Dan orang-orang yang ada di _Èsla Café _tidak termasuk dalam golongan tahu bukan tempe.

Rupanya semua ini bermula dari sebuah insiden yang terjadi lima menit setelah Gilbert memasuki _Èsla Café_...

"Miaw~..."

Gilbert spontan bergidik. Sementara Sharon langsung menolehkan kepala ke bawah meja.

Rupanya seekor kucing lucu berwarna putih sedang mengeong-ngeong manja sambil menatap Gilbert. Yang ditatap malah memasang muka horor seolah baru saja menonton film horor macam "Suster _Shower_". Dan setelah acara tatap-menatap itu berlangsung selama semenit, Sharon baru menyadari bahwa Gilbert sudah pingsan sambil duduk dan membuka mata!

Sharon _shock _berat. Sementara si kucing malah mulai mengelilingi kaki Gilbert sambil terus mengeong-ngeong, sukses membuat mulut Gilbert berbusa!

Insiden kucing itu berakhir setelah salah satu _waiters_ mengaku bahwa itu adalah kucing liar yang sering meminta makanan dari pintu belakang _café_, dan langsung mengamankan kucing itu ke dapur.

Semenjak insiden itulah, Sharon mengurungkan niatnya untuk memilih Gilbert sebagai calon suami.

* * *

**OMAKE 7: Ternyata...**

Elliot mengangguk sekilas, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Sebelum tangannya mencapai gagang pintu, seorang _waiters_ memanggilnya, "Errr... Tuan? Itu kucingnya mau dibawa pulang juga?"

Delapan pasang mata langsung menatap Elliot. Yang ditatap hanya diam tanpa kata, karena tertangkap basah meramp-*PLAK!* eh, tertangkap basah membawa kucing putih yang jadi pelaku insiden sejam yang lalu dalam tasnya.

"Kenapa? Loe nggak suka? Ini kan juga bukan kucing elo!" Elliot akhirnya angkat bicara pakai bahasa gahol~.

"Emang, sih. Tapi masa laki-laki segalak anda hobi sama hewan-hewan lucu kayak kucing?"

"Loe sibuk amat sih! Emang loe tahu apa? Belum tentu gue bawa kucing ini untuk dipelihara!" Teriak Elliot kesal, lalu keluar sambil membanting pintu.

Belakangan, di sebuah majalah bernama Go-gO-SIP!, terpajang beberapa foto Si Bungsu Nightray sedang memeluk selusin kucing di halaman belakang rumahnya dengan mata berbinar bak anak kecil. Beredarnya foto ini membuat fans Elliot meningkat drastis, terutama sesama maniak kucing...

* * *

**OMAKE 8: Banting Setir**

Roman, roman, dan roman...

Percintaan?

Sudah tiga menit lamanya Reo terus memikirkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sharon beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. _Well_, dirinya memang tidak tertarik dengan buku bertema percintaan. Namun melihat ekspresi Sharon yang berbinar ketika membahas hal itu, Reo pun bertanya-tanya.

_Sebagus apa sih buku yang mengangkat tema percintaan?_

Hampir sepanjang tahun, buku-buku bertema serupa memenuhi rak-rak toko buku dan diserbu banyak pembeli khususnya wanita. Tapi banyak juga laki-laki yang membeli buku serupa, membuat Reo heran sendiri.

Ia justru lebih tertarik pada buku-buku bertema detektif dan sebangsanya, karena menurutnya alur ceritanya tidak gampang ditebak, menegangkan, dan mengasah kemampuan berpikir. Tapi percintaan... yang melibatkan laki-laki dan perempuan – yang bahkan dalam beberapa kasus favorit fujodanshi melibatkan sesama jenis? Yang dalam setiap halamannya dipenuhi kata-kata romantis dan berbagai falsafah tentang cinta? Yang selalu dikaitkan dengan pacaran, pertunangan, lalu pernikahan?

.

.

.

Rasanya tidak ada salahnya membaca buku seperti itu sekali-sekali. Ya, **sekali-sekali**.

Saat pulang dari _Èsla Café, _Reo langsung mengunjungi toko buku untuk membeli "Love Is Never Late" karya Sharo Linguiford. Tapi, tunggu dulu!

Daripada novel, buku itu malah berisi kumpulan definisi lebay tentang cinta, Reo!

* * *

**OMAKE 9: **_**Jack's Fate**_

Nasib Jack sebulan kemudian, setelah menerima 'meni-pedi' gratis dari Sharon dan Reo:

Rupanya Si Kepang Dari Vessalius ini memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Alyss dalam rangka meminta maaf – walau dia tahu kecil sekali kemungkinan ia akan dimaafkan. Firasatnya mulai terbukti benar ketika yang membukakan pintu untuknya adalah...

Glen Baskerville.

"Ha-hai, Glen. Lama tidak jumpa." Jack menyapa dengan _nervous_.

"Sori, tapi gue nggak butuh ucapan selamat pagi-siang-sore apalagi malam dari elo. Pergi sekarang juga dari sini!" Glen membalas sapaan Jack dengan tajam tapi gaul, lalu membanting pintu tepat di depan muka Jack.

"Glen! Tolong pertemukan gue dengan Alyss! Gue mau minta maaf!" Jack masih berharap memiliki kesempatan untuk minta maaf.

Pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini yang muncul adalah...

Revis Baskerville.

"Halo, Revis," Jack berusaha untuk terlihat ramah bin sopan, "baru pulang dari Mesir ya?" Tambahnya melihat Revis memakai perban di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Iya, gue lagi asyik-asyik menjelajah piramida, tapi tiba-tiba ditelepon pulang sama istri tercinta," Revis menarik nafas panjang, "karena ELO DENGAN SEENAK JIDAT LOE MEMPERMAINKAN ANAK GUE! BERANI BANGET LOE MENDUAKAN ANAK GUE DENGAN LOTTIE!"

Yak, suara Revis langsung naik tiga oktaf begitu membahas kasus poligami Jack. Tentunya Bapak dari Kembar Baskerville ini tidak terima anaknya diduakan dengan Lottie yang notabene tetangga mereka.

"So-soal itu, ka-"

"DAN GUE NGGAK BUTUH MAAF DARI ELO! ALYSS NGGAK BAKALAN BALIK SAMA LOE!" Pintu kembali terbanting di depan muka Jack.

"Hadoh! Gimana caranya biar gue bisa ketemu Alyss?" Jack masih nekat untuk mengetuk pintu _mansion_. Kali ini yang menyambutnya adalah...

Lacie Baskerville.

"Kamu! Masih berani muncul di sini? Sudah kukatakan dari sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu untuk tidak muncul lagi di sini, kan?" Jack tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Hah? Dua puluh tahun yang lalu?" Reo tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Lacie, "Tante, memangnya Jack ini umurnya berapa sih? Kok manggil Ayah sama Paman dengan nama doang?"

"Coba kamu kalikan angka empat dengan sebelas." Ujar Lacie sambil mendelik ke arah Jack.

"HAH? EMPAT PULUH EMPAT TAHUN?" Reo _shock_ berat.

"Iya, dia ini teman sekolah Paman dan Ayahmu. Dulu juga sering menggoda Tante, tapi akhirnya Tante nikah sama Pamanmu." Komentar Lacie sambil menunjukkan album foto yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Gila! Kok wajahnya nggak ada keriput kayak Paman?" Perempatan muncul di wajah Glen mendengar komentar Alice – yang juga muncul tiba-tiba.

"Maklumlah, operasi plastik di luar negeri." Komentar Revis dengan sinis.

"Ta-Tapi... Om-om empat puluh tahunan pacaran sama anak kuliahan... NGGAK BANGET!" Reo mulai berteriak dengan OOC.

"Jack, loe jadi kelainan jiwa sejak ditolak Lacie ya? Masa sampai anak kami loe pacarin juga?" Revis geleng-geleng kepala.

"Emangnya nggak boleh? Mumpung wajah gue kembali kece kayak di masa kejayaan gue, nggak ada salahnya gue senang-senang kan?"

BUAGH! PLAK! BLETAK!

"SENANG-SENANG? DASAR OM-OM LOLICON! PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!" Alyss yang muncul tiba-tiba langsung menghajar Jack dengan _frying pan_ curian dari fandom tetangga, sukses membuat _playboy_ tiga zaman itu lari terbirit-birit.

Pesan moral untuk OMAKE ini: Jangan main-main dengan cinta, dan wanita.

* * *

**OMAKE 10:** _**Happy Ending!**_

Tiga bulan berlalu semenjak acara perjodohan yang menghebohkan itu berakhir. Di _mansion_ Rainsworth kini, pesta pertunangan antara Sharon Rainsworth dan Xerxes Break Sinclair sedang dilangsungkan. Banyak orang-orang dari kalangan selebriti dan bangsawan diundang dalam pesta ini, dan semuanya turut merayakan acara ini dengan meriah.

"Selamat ya, Sharon! Akhirnya loe lepas juga dari gelar "Ratu Jojoba" di kampus kita!" Zwei – salah satu teman kampus Sharon – memberi ucapan selamat sambil memeluk Sharon.

"Makasih banyak, Zwei. Tapi jujur, omonganmu barusan kok rasanya menusuk amat ya?" Komentar Sharon dengan pertigaan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Walau nusuk, yang penting tepat." Ucap Zwei sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Mau mencoba harisen Nenekku?"

"Aduh, Sharon! Nggak perlu repot-repot begitu. Kapan-kapan gue cobain. Udahan dulu ya!" Dan Zwei pun ngacir dari hadapan Sharon.

"Dasar Zwei. Selalu seperti itu kalau merasa dalam bahaya." Komentar Alice yang sejak tadi ada di samping Sharon. Sharon hanya terkekeh.

"Oh iya, Alyss mana?"

"Tuh, lagi bermesraan sama kekasihnya." Alice menunjuk dua insan yang sedang berdansa bersama di lantai dansa.

"Ckckck... _So sweet_ banget ya. Dan untung banget Kevin nggak kayak Jack. Semoga saja mereka hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Amin..." Alice berjalan meninggalkan Sharon untuk mengambil makanan.

Cherryl lalu menghampiri Sharon sambil tersenyum, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar, Sharon."

Sharon mengangguk.

"Selamat ya, Sharon. Nenek akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu. Ayah dan Ibumu di Surga juga pasti akan merestui hubunganmu dengan Xerxes. Sebagai bentuk restu dari Nenek, Nenek akan memberikanmu harisen ini." Cherryl mengeluarkan sebuah harisen, lalu memberikannya kepada Sharon.

Sharon _sweatdrop_. Apa harisen itu sudah menjadi benda keramat dalam keluarganya?

"Pergunakan harisen ini sebaik-baiknya. Dan soal pernikahan," Sharon menahan nafas, "Kalian berdua saja yang menentukan tanggal pernikahan. Tapi kalau bisa, secepatnya." Cherryl lalu pergi meninggalkan Sharon sendirian.

Sharon menghembuskan nafas. Untunglah bukan Neneknya yang menentukan tanggal pernikahan. Kalau sampai itu terjadi... tanggalnya pasti **cukup dekat **dengan tanggal pertunangan.

Sharon mulai mencari Break untuk mendiskusikan masalah hidup dan mati mereka berdua itu...

... dan yang didapatinya malah Break yang sedang melakukan akrobat ala pemain sirkus di suatu sudut ruangan, sukses membuat Sharon _jawdrop_ dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Break... apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sharon begitu tiba di dekat Break.

"Eh... Aku nggak ada kerjaan. Jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya melakukan ini untuk mengisi waktu."

_Tidak ada kerjaan? Kan setidaknya ada hal lain yang lebih normal untuk dilakukan daripada berdiri di atas sebuah tongkat lalu melakukan sulap?, _batin Sharon.

"Break, turun sekarang juga. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan." Kata Sharon dengan nada galak.

"Nggak mau. Aku nggak mau turun. Sharon galak, ah!"

"Galak! Galak! Galak!"

"Break! Pokoknya turun sekarang juga!" Suara Sharon mulai menarik perhatian para tamu.

"Hmmm... Bisa saja, sih. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Kalau aku turun, kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Permintaan apa?" Tanya Sharon.

"Ups, itu rahasia! Baru kukatakan kalau kau setuju." Break tersenyum tipis.

"Nggak adil, dong! Masa aku tidak tahu sama sekali?"

"Jadi iya atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku nggak akan turun sampai pestanya berakhir."

"Break!" Sharon mulai marah.

"Ayo, ayo! Iya atau tidak?"

Seisi ruangan mulai sunyi. Musik sudah berhenti mengalun. Dan kelihatannya, semua mata kini memandang Sharon seorang, membuat Sharon _nervous_.

"Break, jangan bercanda. Turun sekarang juga dan masalah selesai."

"Masalah tidak akan selesai kalau kau tidak bersedia mengabulkan permintaanku~..."

"Memangnya apa permintaanmu?"

"Ayolah, kau hanya perlu bilang iya untuk mengetahuinya."

Sharon _speechless_, wajahnya juga mulai merah padam. Ruangan malah semakin sunyi. Suara orang bernafas saja hampir tidak kedengaran, membuat Sharon merasa gugup.

"B-Baiklah. Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu..." Wajah Sharon kini semerah tomat. Break tersenyum geli melihatnya.

Begitu Break turun dari atas tongkat atraksinya, Sharon langsung menanyainya, "Jadi apa permintaanmu? Kalau kau meminta sesuatu yang konyol, aku-" Sebelum Sharon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Break langsung merengkuh wajahnya lalu menyapukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sharon.

Zwei mangap, sementara saudara kembarnya – Echo – tanpa sadar menekan tombol kameranya. Alice menjatuhkan daging yang ia makan, Alyss berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit (baca: kegirangan), sementara Kevin bersiul. Yang lebih heboh lagi: Oz langsung menebar mawar, sementara Pamannya malah menari-nari, membuat Ada – adik Oz – _sweatdrop_. Gilbert nyaris pingsan – mungkin terlalu _shock_ melihat adegan ciuman di depan umum – sementara Vincent terkekeh-kekeh. Elliot berusaha bersikap seolah tidak melihat adegan barusan, dan Reo malah membatin: _Ini salah satu adegan yang sering muncul dalam novel percintaan ya?_

Sepuluh detik berlalu, keduanya akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Sharon..." Break berbisik.

"Break..." Jelas sekali bahwa wajah Sharon kini lebih merah daripada tomat.

"Break, aku..."

"Ya?"

"... Jangan harap kau bisa selamat malam ini."

PLAK!

Seisi ruangan kembali _shock_, bahkan ada yang berteriak "Ouch!" dan mengernyit, seolah turut merasakan rasa sakit yang diderita Break begitu harisen baru Sharon menyentuh kepalanya – dengan sangat keras.

Break langsung tepar, sementara seisi ruangan memutuskan untuk kembali berpesta. Musik yang dialunkan terlalu meriah dan suara orang yang berbicara keras-keras membuktikan kegugupan orang-orang ketika melihat salah satu pemeran utama dalam pesta itu masih mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya. Cherryl hanya tertawa pelan melihat adegan itu, mungkin bangga karena Sharon menggunakan harisen itu sebaik-baiknya?

Tapi hei, tidak adakah yang bersedia menolong Sang Sinclair yang masih tepar di atas lantai itu?

Yah, setidaknya usaha berani Break itu tetap sukses membuat Sharon tersipu malu dan tersenyum.

OMAKE – End

* * *

**A/N: OMAKE 1-3= Tidak ada maksud mem-bashing (mungkin), menistai, ataupun menyengsarakan Liam. Hanya OMAKE yang terpikir karena peran Liam sangat sedikit diceritakan dalam cerita utama. :P**

**OMAKE 4= Plot awal yang batal dimasukkan ke dalam cerita utama. :P**

**OMAKE 5= Sebenarnya terdiri dari dua bagian, tapi bagian pertama terlalu panjang. Jadi hanya bagian ini saja yang dimasukkan.**

**OMAKE 6-8= Hanya ide jayus yang terbersit ketika membuat cerita utama. :P Ngomong-ngomong, Sharo Linguiford dan judul bukunya itu hanya unsur fiktif dalam **_**original story **_**milik saya. Jadi cantumkan Disclaimer kalau memakai namanya, ya. :P**

**OMAKE 9= Tidak ada maksud mem-bashing, menjelek-jelekkan, ataupun menistai Jack. Waktu membuat plot utama, saya hanya kepikiran nasib Jack kalau Baskervilles tahu apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Alyss. :P**

**OMAKE 10= Plot awal yang juga batal dimasukkan dalam cerita utama. :P**

**Balasan Review buat Anon= _To Yosukehunter, _Thanks banget buat review-nya! :D Syukurlah nggak abal-abal kayak perkiraan saya. Ini OMAKE-nya sudah di-publish. :P Semoga suka. :)**

**Terakhir, minta kritik, saran, komentar, CONCRIT, ataupun FLAME dalam bentuk review. Review dari pembaca sangat membantu saya untuk meningkatkan semangat dalam membuat fanfic dan memperbaiki kualitas fanfic-fanfic saya. :)**

_**See you again in another story?**_** :D**


End file.
